The present invention is generally related to the field of panel mount connectors and, more particularly, to an advanced panel mount connector configured for independent movement of an external connection interface relative to a connector shell, as well as an associated method.
Panel or chassis mount connectors are used in diverse applications such as, for example, military and avionics applications. Often, modules are used to serve some predetermined function or functions such that a failed module can readily be replaced in the field. One or more panel mount connectors can help simplify such a module exchange. Panel mount connectors typically include a connector shell having a mating portion that is configured for engaging a complementary connector and a rear portion that often supports an array of outwardly extending electrical pins. The mating portion can be configured with an external thread for receiving a jam nut for purposes of securing the connector in place on a panel. The mating portion can also be configured with a peripheral outline to be received in a mounting hole of a particular shape that is defined by the panel. For example, a D-shaped mounting hole can be used, which is intended to limit rotation of the connector shell both during installation and subsequent thereto. Such an installation may be referred to hereinafter as a rotational indexing installation. A flange can form part of the connector shell between the mating and rear portions. Thus, the connector can capture the panel between the jam nut and the flange when the connector is ultimately installed in the panel. Another type of panel mount connector can include a mounting flange or flanges provided with holes through which fasteners can be used to secure the connector to a panel. The latter may be referred to hereinafter as a flange panel mount connector.
The manufacturing process for a module supporting one or more panel mount connectors can proceed by initially soldering the electrical pins of the connectors to a printed circuit board that is to be mounted internal to the module. For example, the printed circuit board can serve as a backplane for the module through which all external communication can take place. After soldering the panel mount connectors to the printed circuit board, the mating portions of the connectors can be positioned through a set of cooperating mounting openings from the rear or internal side of a module panel. A jam nut can be installed on the mating portion of each connector from the front, opposite side of the module panel and torqued to specification. Of course, a flange panel mount connector can be secured using fasteners such as, for example, screws to secure the connector to the panel. Unfortunately, this installation procedure can be problematic at least for the reasons discussed immediately hereinafter.
In traditional panel mount connector designs, movement of the connector shell produces a corresponding movement of the pins. Once the pins of the connectors have been soldered to the printed circuit board, however, such movement of the connector shell becomes problematic since the pins are independently fixed in position by the printed circuit board, which may be separately mounted to the panel or to other internal structures of the equipment chassis. This movement, therefore, can subject the pins and the printed circuit board to significant mechanical force, resulting in damage to the pins or the solder joints, or both. The force can be generated, for example, by torquing of the jam nut during installation, despite the presence of an installation configuration such as a D-hole that may be intended to reduce such forces. In this regard and with respect to a rotational indexing installation, it should be appreciated that the mating portion of a panel mount connector is generally received in the panel mounting opening subject to a tolerance which can nevertheless allow at least some limited range of rotation of the panel mount connector relative to the panel itself. Applicants recognize that even this limited rotation can be problematic with respect to damaging the pins, solder joints, and/or printed circuit board. Moreover, problematic forces can also be generated during field use, for example, by over tightening a mating connector. As will be further described immediately hereinafter, the prior art includes a number of different approaches which attempt to address this concern.
One approach that has been taken by the prior art resides in the use of a tool that is used to hold the connector in a manner that is intended to resist rotation of the connector during torquing of the jam nut. Unfortunately, the success of this approach is based on the skill of the installation technician. Another approach is described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,133,074 and 8,187,032 (hereinafter, the '074 and '032 patents, respectively). In this approach, an external frame is utilized to transfer rotational torque away from the connector. Unfortunately, the frame is relatively bulky and necessitates a relatively complex installation procedure.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.